Unready to Rumble (episode)/Gallery
S1 E3 the Cyberkix.png S1 E3 Sir Percival with his new shoes.png S1 E3 shoes to Fred's liking.png S1 E3 angry Wally.png S1 E3 the hallway.png S1 E3 scared Sir Percival.png S1 E3 Fred scared to help.png S1 E3 angry Wally face.png S1 E3 Sir Percival suggesting.png S1 E3 Wally so not liking it.png S1 E3 the hanging wedgie.png S1 E3 Fred and Braianna helps pick up Sir Percival.png S1 E3 Sir Percival walks away.png S1 E3 Braianna wants to teach Wally K a lesson.png S1 E3 Wally picks on Mort.png S1 E3 Fred's attention shifts to Nora.png S1 E3 Fred talking to Nora, Braianna upset.png S1 E3 Nora thinking.png S1 E3 Fred as an example.png S1 E3 Nora not seeing it.png S1 E3 Fred threatening Wally.png S1 E3 Fred confidence.png S1 E3 Wally's schedule book.png S1 E3 Wally's schedule book 2.png S1 E3 Wally's schedule book 3.png S1 E3 Wally writing on his schedule book.gif S1 E3 Fred still confident.png S1 E3 students cheering.png S1 E3 Braianna pulling Fred's hoody.png S1 E3 Friday background.png S1 E3 Braianna not getting it.png S1 E3 Braianna talking about Fred's idea.png S1 E3 awesome idea.png|It's an awesome idea! S1 E3 Friday hugging Fred.png|Awesome! S1 E3 Brains-SC conversation.png S1 E3 Brains-SC conversation 2.png S1 E3 Cuddle Muffins.png S1 E3 the peace ambassador.png S1 E3 SC's car.png S1 E3 Fred walking in fashion.png S1 E3 Fred and Nora.png S1 E3 Fred smiling.png S1 E3 Sir Percival spying.png S1 E3 Sir Percival's shoes in Wally's bag.png S1 E3 Sir Percival putting on his shoes.png S1 E3 angry Wally face 2.png S1 E3 Luckpuig residence at night.png S1 E3 Friday guessing.png S1 E3 Friday the boxing gloves.png S1 E3 Fred sparring with mirror.png S1 E3 Fred chillaxing.png S1 E3 Friday training.png S1 E3 Friday too serious.png S1 E3 refrigerator magnet.png S1 E3 a fight with the refrigerator magnet.png S1 E3 Friday loses memory.png S1 E3 the neighborhood at night.png S1 E3 owner's manual(s).png S1 E3 Fred reading manual.png S1 E3 Fred tired of reading.png S1 E3 Brains's lab.png S1 E3 Fred couldn't believe what he's reading.png S1 E3 the next day at school.png S1 E3 Nora smiling.png S1 E3 reporter Mort.png S1 E3 reporter Mort 2.png S1 E3 Wally K charging towards blocks.png S1 E3 Fred interrupting Wally's training.png S1 E3 Fred calm and cool.png S1 E3 Fred makes a call.png S1 E3 CMs shooting.png S1 E3 Brains VS 100 C.png S1 E3 Brains too busy.png S1 E3 Brains defending against attacking CMs.gif S1 E3 Brains taking out the CMs.png|Cuddle this Cuddle Muffins! S1 E3 Mr. Fractal discussing.png S1 E3 girl holding the slide rule.png S1 E3 Mort holding the slide rule.png S1 E3 quarter to three.png S1 E3 Wally to ready Fred.png S1 E3 Fred getting scared.png S1 E3 10 minutes left.png S1 E3 Annie passing the slide rule to Thomas.png S1 E3 Thomas looking at the slide rule.png S1 E3 Thomas passing the slide rule to Fred.png S1 E3 five minutes left.png S1 E3 Mr. Fractal not liking what he's seeing.png S1 E3 broken slide rule.png S1 E3 Mr. Fractal sends Fred out of class.png S1 E3 Mr. Fractal talking to Fred.png S1 E3 hundreds of slide rules and rulers.gif S1 E3 front row seat ticket.png S1 E3 Mr. Fractal giving Fred a warm up.png S1 E3 Brains's ship in space.png S1 E3 lunar eclipse.png S1 E3 Brains background.gif S1 E3 Fred looking at Wally.png S1 E3 Fred mans up.png|Guess I'm gonna have to take this like a man... S1 E3 protected Fred.png|A very well-protected man. S1 E3 Wally reaction to cuteness.png S1 E3 cute CM.png S1 E3 Wally hateful reaction.png S1 E3 enraged CM.png S1 E3 CM pounces.png S1 E3 Fred scared to help Wally.png S1 E3 Fred scared to help Wally 2.png S1 E3 Fred facepalm.png S1 E3 Wally beaten.png S1 E3 CM tempered look.png S1 E3 CM smiling.png S1 E3 Brains spotted last CM.png S1 E3 Brains's ship passing the moon.png S1 E3 the Earth.png S1 E3 landing.png S1 E3 Brains running for last.png S1 E3 Brains gets in the ring.png S1 E3 Fred looking.png S1 E3 Brains capturing last CM.png S1 E3 mission complete.png S1 E3 up above view.png S1 E3 crowd running.png S1 E3 Fred checking on Wally.png S1 E3 angry Mr. Fractal.png|Wasted! S1 E3 sweet victory.png S1 E3 sweet victory 2.png S1 E3 Luckpuig residence at night 2.png S1 E3 Fred oral reading.png S1 E3 Braianna repairing Friday.png S1 E3 Fred frowning.png S1 E3 Friday missing all that happen.png S1 E3 Friday hearing Fred's story.png S1 E3 Friday after reformat.png S1 E3 Friday after reformat 2.png S1 E3 Friday disbelief.png|What!? S1 E3 Fred tries to stop Friday.png S1 E3 Friday loses memory again 1.png S1 E3 Friday loses memory again 2.png S1 E3 fin.png Category:Episode Galleries